Love Has Its Trials
by F3ARTH3RIPP3R
Summary: Yusuke and the gang recieve an unusual mission: to investigate why people who are supposed to be dying are mysteriously being healed and are found with a post it donning a smiley face on their foreheads. Who is responsible for these strange incidents? What is their purpose for saving these peoples lives? Rated M for a reason! HieixOC.


Chapter 1

"So, what's the deal, binky breath? Why didja call us out here all of a sudden?"

The question came from a young man of 18 years old who had his arms arrogantly crossed over his chest. He stood at about 6'0 feet and had well defined muscles under his plain, white short sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. The boy donned short, jet black hair that was slicked back on his head. It complimented his pure brown eyes.

It was obvious that he was irritated as he stood there with annoyance practically dripping from the scowl he had on his lightly tanned face.

Standing to his right were two other males of around the same age as him. The one furthest from the first was about 6 feet 2 inches and had long, red hair that was tied back into a low hanging ponytail. His eyes shone a deep green that seemed to reveal the vast amounts of knowledge that he possessed despite being only a mere 18 years old. He wore a long sleeved, maroon shirt that hung loosely over his muscled torso. Paired with this was a pair of dark grey skinny jeans.

To his left was a large, bulky male of about an inch taller than himself. The 18 year old boys' hair was a pure orange and was shaped in what can only be described as an Elvis cut. He wore a green, long sleeved jacket over a white tank top. The male paired this with a pair of plain jeans.

Just behind the three young men, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed over his chest stood an unusual looking male of 19. One could easily assess that he was very short, and even at full height, he was only an inch over five feet. His hair appeared to almost be defying gravity with its upward spikes. It was a pure black with a large streak of white running up the front. The boys' eyes were a deep red, accentuating the dangerous aura that he gave off. He wore a black, collared cloak over an equally black tank top that, if it were visible, showed off a much defined, muscular torso. Over this, he wore a pair of black pants.

They all stood in an office; a large wooden desk positioned to face the boys about 5 feet in front of them. A large, oval screen was against the wall behind it while a very troubled looking baby sat in a cushioned chair directly in front of the wall.

He had very short light brown hair and wore a blue and pink, long sleeved shirt with a red sash tied around the middle over a pair of yellow pants. On top of his head sat a large, round hat that was the same blue and pink as his shirt. Printed on the hat was a large, red circle with the Japanese character for "JR." in black. The baby's little arms were crossed over his chest while a round, pink binky was in his mouth.

The child let out an annoyed sigh and glared at the male who addressed him. "To answer your question, Yusuke, I have called you all here for a rather…peculiar mission."

The male mentioned scoffed at this. "What, you ran out of baby powder and diapers, Koenma?"

At this, the baby uncrossed his arms, a vein popping out on his forehead in irritation. "Will you shut up?! That is not why I called you all here and you know it!" A few moments passed before Koenma calmed down and sat back into his chair. With a sigh, he continued. "Not too long ago a rash of unexplainable occurrences has taken place in numerous hospitals within the Ningenkai. People are being mysteriously healed."

Kuwubara scratched his chin. "Wait. But, isn't that…a good thing?" asked the confused young man. At this, Koenma sat back and recrossed his arms in thought. "Well, I suppose…however, these healings are always on fatal cases. Someone is saving people who are dying, or are scheduled to die, which is causing quite the uproar. Especially here in the Spirit world!"

Gazing at the floor in contemplation, Kurama lightly tapped his forefinger against the side of his head. After a moment, he snapped his fingers in realization. "Now that you mention it; Yusuke, didn't Keiko mention that there have been some strange incidents happening at our local hospital earlier today?"

The ebony haired man answered, "Yeah, she had said it was in the paper and on the news. People are calling them miracles. Smells more like demonic influence to me." Koenma nodded in confirmation. "That is exactly why you all are here. I want you to investigate these so called 'miracles'. There is definitely some kind of supernatural influence, and we have definite reason to believe that it is demonic. These healings are only taking place in Japan. And some reports in a few of the hospitals claim that they were visited by an angel. The description we have is a short, cloaked figure with long mauve colored hair flowing from under the hood. Unfortunately, that is all we have been able to gather. Every person who has claimed to have witnessed them had been previously found unconscious with a post it on their forehead that dons a smiley face."

At this, even Hiei raises an eyebrow. "A ...post it with a smiley face?" Kurama asked obviously just as perplexed. "That really is very strange. Why would they do something like that?" The brunette baby merely shrugged at this. "I'm really not the one to be asking that question to. Anyway, that is the mission."

With a shooing motion of his hand, he said nonchalantly, "Now, off you go. I've got a lot of work to do. Come report back when you have found something." And with that, the four young men left, each thinking over this odd mission. Except for a particular fire oni, who's only thought on the matter was, 'Hn. This mission is going to be a waste of my time.'

As the boys left, Koenma then turned to his assistant, George who had just entered the office. In his large blue hands was a small manila folder full of papers.

Raising an eyebrow, the toddler broke the silence. "Well? Have we found her yet?"

The large blue ogre shook his head. "I apologize Koenma sir, but we have been unable to locate where she went. All we were able to gather is that she escaped somewhere into the Ningen country of Japan."

Koenma let out a sigh as he slumped back into his chair with clear frustration. Massaging his temples, he exclaimed, "Ogre, why must this job be so difficult?" George furrowed a brow at this.

"I don't know sir. I don't know."


End file.
